


Like it was before

by Prettycello101



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettycello101/pseuds/Prettycello101
Summary: Beca and chloe are in an established BDSM relationship. Beca is the submissive, and chloe is the dominant-- obviously. One night, beca does something that makes chloe angry, and beca has to be punished. It goes a little overboard, and the question is, what happens after?





	1. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

I bust open the door to my apartment, a certain angry red head storming not far behind. My face is blood red from shouting, and I am shaking. I try to run to the bathroom, but Chloe is not having it. She grabs my arm and pulls me back against her, and me being as small as I am, I don’t have much resistance before I am face to face with Chloe Beale, probably the prettiest woman I have ever set my eyes on. She also just happens to be my dom, and I really pissed her off. I refuse to make eye contact with the taller woman, instead focusing on the wall behind her. She sighs and lifts my chin, forcing me to look at her. 

“What the hell were you thinking, beca? What have I told you about smoking those tiny cancer sticks?!” 

Immediately, I get defensive. Why the hell cant I smoke? I get stressed, and sometimes a good cigarette takes away the stress. 

“Chloe oh my god calm the fuck down. It’s not like I smoked a whole damn pack!”

Those words seemed to cross the line, because right then, she fisted my hair and pulled me into my bedroom, throwing me on the bed. I tried to get up, knowing almost exactly what was going to happen. Before I could, I was thrown over the redheads knee, squirming as she rapidly pulled my pants down. All my movements stopped when she placed her hand flat on my bare bottom. 

“Why am I about to spank you, Beca?” She asked, her voice like three octaves lower and I could practically feel her eyebrow raise in disappointment. 

Fuck. 

When I didn’t answer, her hand came down hard on my bare ass. I jumped at the heat and grunted in pain. I start to panic, at how painful that was for just the first blow, and quickly realize that she is not going to let me off easy. 

“I asked you a question, Beca. If you want to be able to walk tomorrow, it would be wise to answer me.” 

I inhale sharply at the threat, knowing it wasn’t an idle one. When Chloe lifted her hand again, I start to panic and I decide it is probably going to be way worse for me if I don’t answer. 

“Because I smoked.” I say quickly before the hand can come down. Chloe nods and brings her hand back down to rest on Beca’s bottom, rubbing it gently. 

“That’s right Beca. And why don’t I tolerate you doing that, darling?” 

Darling. She is mad at me, yet she calls me darling. It seems so odd, but it comforts me. It’s like her small way of showing me that she doesn’t hate me. And that instantly fills me with relief, and a new feeling of guilt. I really upset her. This is my fault. Before I can stop it, tears start rolling down my face. I really fucked up. Chloe, when seeing my tears, picks me up so that my head can nuzzle her neck, and she strokes my back as my sobs get louder and heavier, until I barely have any control of it anymore. 

“That’s it baby. Let it out.” Chloe says soothingly, rubbing soothing circles into my back. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I say in between sobs. 

“I know you are baby, but it won’t go unpunished.” She never stops her soothing strokes, even as she says those words. 

I tense up immediately at the promise of a punishment, and start to cry harder. A few minutes later, when my hard sobbing has turned into quiet sniffles, Chloe shifts and lays me down gently on the bed. She leaves the room, only to return with silk ties, and I tense up. Seeing this, she leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my lips, but pulls away before it can become heated. I whine at the loss, earning a wicked grin from the redhead. 

“I need you to move to the front of the bed, baby. On your back, arms up.” Chloe’s voice was back to full dominance, and honestly, it scared me shitless. 

“Y-yes ma’am” I respond shakily. I moved into the position, and trembled when I felt Chloe straddle over my abdomen and reaching forward to tie my wrists to the headboard. When leaning over, her breasts were in full view of me, practically millimeters from my mouth, daring me to get a taste. But I don’t. It takes all my willpower, and Chloe seems to notice this because she lingers a little longer, waiting for me to screw up so she can punish me even more. 

The little shit. 

She finally moves back when my hands have been successfully bounded to the headboard, and pulls my shirt up so that it covers my eyes, like a blindfold. At this point, I’m fully naked and I’m trembling. But not in fear, arousal. Really strong and powerful arousal that is practically sending shivers and small tremors throughout my body. I try to keep reminding myself that I am being punished, and I’m not supposed to be enjoying what is happening, but it’s really hard to ignore the familiar tingle between my thighs. ‘Maybe if I beg enough, she’ll let me come..’ I think to myself. Then I realize again, that this is a punishment. She isn’t going to give me an award.   
That thought alone sends a guttural groan out of my throat. Chloe smiles at my anticipation, and leans down to put her mouth right next to my earlobe. Her breath against my ear makes me squirm, and she chuckles slightly at the sight. 

“Tonight beca, there is only one rule. Do. Not. Come. I want to hear you though. God, I want to hear you panting and squirming under my touch, helpless to do anything about it. I want to tease you and tease you until your at the edge, and then pull back at the last second. Do you want to play a game, baby?”

Jesus fuck. 

I am pretty much panting now like a dog in heat, but I can’t help it. Of course I don’t want to play this game. I know where this is going. I just want her to fuck me. But I don’t have much a say in the matter. I’m being punished, not rewarded. 

Damn it Mitchell get your shit together. 

I nod my response, not trusting myself to speak as I know it will be embarrassing. Chloe chuckles. 

“I knew you would.” Chloe said, following with a mischievous smirk. 

She moved her face away from my ear, instead moving down to my jawline and planting small kisses, everywhere but my pulse point. She moves up my face, planting her lips everywhere that I didn’t want them. I want to scream, but I don’t want to make too much of it yet.

All of a sudden, she stops her movements, completely. I can’t feel her intense stare on my figure, watching me squirm in anticipation. She slowly lowers her face to mine, and I can feel her warm breath at my lips, just hovering over them. I shudder and try with everything I am to not press my face into hers, because I know the second I do, I’m fucked. She grabs me by the chin, and I expect her to kiss me, but she does. God. She is really starting to piss me off. Instead, she kisses right below my lips, and I wanted to scream. Instead though, a whine of shear displeasure leaves my lips, making her smile during her mini makeout session with my chin. 

She pulls back again, and I hear her padding down the hallway. Oh god. Did she leave me here? No. She wouldn’t just leave me alone and horny, tied to the bed and hopeless, would she? When I hear her coming back, I let out a sigh of relief, and a new feeling of dread as I remember about the game. I hate games. I just want to get straight to the point. But Chloe likes to have her fun.

God. She is going to be the death of me. 

She taps on my leg, and I jump in surprise. She begins to stroke my leg, up and down and rubbing in soothing circles, like she usually did before she punished me. She always liked to give me some kind of reminder that she still loved me. 

All of a sudden, I fell both of her hands grip both of my legs, and start pulling me towards her, successfully stretching me out and spreading me. When my calls are draped over the bed, she tied them in place on opposite ends of the bed. This is it. Now I’m fully hopeless. I’m screwed. 

As if reading my thoughts, the red head leans over and places a quick kiss to my lips in a reassuring manner, and then I hear a clicking sound. What is she doing now? Oh god. After a few moments I feel the tip of dildo against my core, and I clench in anticipation, but she adds no friction to the still phallus. 

“Alright baby,” Chloe says, fully in her domme persona. “First off, why are we doing this?” 

Shit. Of course she is going to make me say it again. Say what you want about Chloe, but she always got her damn point across. 

“Because I smoked, ma’am.” I say, not forgetting the title. 

Chloe hums and nods her approval. “Yes baby. You did. Behind my back, might I add. You know how I feel about that.” 

Her statement makes me want to cry all over again. I am so stupid. She is great at making me feel like the idiot I am. In response, I utter the only words I can think of. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” 

Chloe, probably expecting that to be my answer, strokes my inside thigh comfortingly. She damn well knows that I don’t go throwing around apologies like they are Nothing. She knew I meant it. 

“Mhm yes you are baby. How many did you smoke behind my back, becs?” She asked sweetly but lustful

I groaned. I didn’t want her to know this much. No escaping now. And the fact that my arousal is building by the second due to the dildo barely touching my lady square, doesn’t help. 

“Seven, ma’am.” I said, admitting defeat and accepting my fate. 

I can hear a small gasp from my girlfriend, obviously not expecting such a big number in just 2 days. She halts her soothing movements and retracts her hand. I hear her let out a long sigh of disapproval. I start to whimper, but she doesn’t comfort me through it this time. 

Damn. I screwed up big time. 

“I knew you weren’t going to like this game from the beginning, but now I know you’re really going to hate it. But I’m not backing down on my plans for this. You need to learn, baby. I’m sorry it has to be this way.” 

I tense. Oh dear god what did that mean? All of a sudden, the dildo is shoved into me, and held still once fully in. I groan at the fullness and I moan as it pumps in and out of my slick walls. Then, it stops. I whine and fist my hands. 

“For this game,” Chloe said, deeply. “I am going to bring you to orgasm, and right as you feel you are going to let go, you are going to tell me to stop. If you don’t becs, I swear to every higher power you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Do you understand me?” 

I licked my lips and felt myself tremble. “Y-yes” I say shakily. 

“Yes, what?” 

I inhale sharply. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good girl.” She praises. “Now tell me one more time, how many of those death sticks did you smoke?”

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I answer, “I smoked seven, ma’am.” 

I feel her tremble slightly, maybe in guilt or arousal. I cant tell which. 

“Mhm. Then that is how many times you are going to stop me from giving you release.” 

I froze. How the fuck am i supposed to last 7 rounds of this game of ‘orgasm denial’?! I swear I will absolutely kill her when we are done. I start thrashing and kicking and crying, trying to get anything but this. I can’t do it. I won’t do it. 

“Becs if you don’t stop right now, i will make that threat of your sore ass a reality. I mean it. You brought this on yourself.” 

I continue, barely registering what she said. I bang my head against the mattress, hot tears raining down my cheeks. 

“P-please no!” I beg, trying to sound convincing, instead my pleas coming out in a high pitched whine. 

Chloe shook her head, as if having an inner battle inside her head. ‘Maybe I’m going too hard on her’ Chloe thought to herself. No. She wasn’t. Beca decided to go against her rules and lie about it for 2 days. Beca deserved this. 

“I have to beca, or you will never learn. Now, I’m giving you one last chance to stop and we can get this over with and go to bed, or I will spank you, put a spreader bar to your legs and give you TEN denied orgasms, and leave you tied up in bed for the night. Now, you have 5 seconds to decide before I decide for you.” Chloe said sternly. 

Shit. 

“Chlo-“ 

“Five.” 

Fuck. 

“Please just hear m-“ 

“Four.” 

“Dammit Chloe! Pleas-“ 

“Three.” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at becas stubbornness. Beca was not relenting. 

Beca huffed in anger, but didn’t give her answer. She wasn’t about to lose her dignity that quickly. 

“Two.” 

Still, beca stayed quiet. 

Chloe smirked. ‘So this is how it’s going to be.’ She thought to herself. 

“Last chance beca. One and a half.” 

Beca huffed and squirmed a little more. “No.” She said stubbornly. 

Chloe smirked. “That smartass comment just lost you the last number. Such a shame. Guess I have to pick now. I know this isn’t going to be fun for you. But it is for me.” 

Before beca could even comprehend what her girlfriend had said, she was flipped over sharply and she yelped in surprise. Immediately, without any pause or moment to breath, a sharp smack was placed directly on her ass. 

Fuck. 

“Count beca. Or we start over.” 

“O-one.” Beca called out. 

SMACK, this one right on her inner thigh. Beca hissed at the pain. “Two.” She managed to call out. 

SMACK. This one placed right on her sit spot on her left cheek, beca could already feel the skin warm and flaming. “Three” 

SMACK, this one harder, on the same spot as before. Becas tears begin to fall once again. “Four” 

SMACK, again same spot, and beca could swear that it got harder every time. It hurt like a bitch, but she knew she probably deserved it. “Five.” 

Suddenly, Chloe’s movements stopped completely, and beca knew they weren’t done. They couldn’t be. Why did she stop. 

SMACK, this one directly on her cunt. 

Motherfucker, if that wasn’t painful, she didn’t know what was. 

Beca yelped in pain and tried to get away from the hand, and then she remembered at the last second, “six” 

Several more were placed at the same spot for fifteen more hits, and by the time they were over, beca knew she would not be able to sit down for at least three days. Beca sighed in relief when she felt Chloe get off the bed and heard her leave the room. She continued to cry, but the cries were softer than the sobs she was screaming out earlier. 

When Chloe returned, becas breathing hitched. No more. She didn’t want any more. 

“Please don’t spank me again, ma’am. I’ll be good. I’m sorry.” 

Chloe stopped, and reached over beca and stroked her cheek. 

“Oh baby,” She said soothingly. “I’m not going to spank you again tonight. You have my word. However, there is still more of your punishment, remember? 

Shit. 

She did remember. God dammit. She managed to work herself up from seven to ten denied orgasms, and she had to sleep alone. She never hated herself more than she did in this moment. 

“Now,” Chloe said. “Let’s get this over with baby.”


	2. A world of hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to face her punishment, but it may be a little more than she is able to take.

“Now,” Chloe said. “Let’s get this over with baby.” 

I nod my defeat, and I hear Chloe repositioning the strap on already. I want to panic again, but I know it’ll only get worse for me. Damn. All of this, because I smoked. It’s not even fair. Hell, it’s not right. But I’m going to let her do it anyways. Because it’s Chloe. If it were anyone else, they would have been pitch slapped straight to narnia, but nope. It’s Chloe, completely intimidating and beautiful and breathtaking all in one, and I’m on the other end of the stick, about to be sexually tormented. 

Ughh. What did I fucking do?

When I heard Chloe’s movements still, I tensed slightly, but it went unnoticed. Chloe, without warning, stuck the end of the phallus directly on my entering, but didn’t go in, just like before, and I could already feel my arousal growing by the second. 

“Beca,” Chloe said, calmly. “What’s your safeword?” 

I squirmed a little, trying to get her to add to the pressure of the dildo, only to have her follow my movements, already expecting this. I groan, before giving up. 

“Titanium.” I say, pouting in my current state. 

“Mhm, and when do you use it?” 

“When I need you to stop.” I say in a dry tone. 

“Do you need me to stop?” Chloe asked, all but concern evident. 

I fucking want her to stop, but no. Every submissive out there knows that’s not how that works. Unless you are at your limit, don’t safeword out. 

“No.” I said softly, barely even able to hear myself. 

But Chloe heard me, for she pushed the whole phallus into me in one thrust, and I shriek in surprise and groan in the new, strong feeling of desperation overpower my feeling of hopelessness. Once all the way in, she begins thrusting at a slow, almost painful speed and I groan, instantly wanting more. 

“P-please” I ask, my voice coming out in a high pitched whine. 

“No. This is your punishment, Beca. You better tell me to fucking stop when you get close, but either way, I’ll know. I always know. It’s just a matter of if you get in even more trouble by trying to sneak your release, or if you can keep out of trouble by being honest.” Chloe said sternly, and it drove me wild. 

I groaned and panted as the thrusts became faster, knowing the inevitable was going to happen sooner or later. Just as I start thinking it can’t get any worse, I feel Chloe’s hand work its way down to my dripping cunt ad start to rub my clit, making my moans and my desperation increase by the second. I feel like I’m going up a long, steep mountain, and right as I am about to drop, 

“STOP.” I manage to yell, hating myself for it. Immediately, Chloe stops, and lets me come down from my first denied orgasm. 

“Very good baby. Only nine more to go.” She said, almost mockingly. 

My heart sinks as I remember that I have that much more, and I am already exhausted from the first one. 

“N-no more. Please.” I beg. Like, actually beg. 

Damn. I’m a mess. 

“Becs, you did this to yourself. I’m not going against what I said.” 

Right after she said this, she begins thrusting again and I whine my displeasure, which quickly turns into a long moan as she finds my sweet spots and aims there for each and every thrust. She brings her hand back down and plays with my clit again, and I’m pretty much a panting mess. 

It’s not long before I can feel that familiar feeling of being right at the edge, and part of me wonders how much worse it can get if I just sneak one. But Chloe would know and then I would be in even more trouble, and I would be without an orgasm. 

Shit. 

As I feel I’m about to fall, the word “stop” seems to come out of my mouth right before I could fall, and to be honest, it was painful. 

Chloe’s movements halted immediately. “Good girl.” She said, and I clenched my fists and I tried to get out of my binds, to no avail. Chloe started her movements again, and the familiar feeling of tears pricking my eyes return. All I could think of was to find a way to make her stop. I couldn’t do this anymore. But it’s no use. My legs are tied up. My wrists are bound. I’m blindfolded. 

Chloe fucking Beale. 

Before I even have the feeling of reaching the top, before I’m even close to the edge, I can’t do it anymore. 

“Titanium.” I say, quieter than expected. 

Chloe froze right away, and pulled the dildo out of my slick walls. She immediately straddled me and untied my wrists and then untied my legs. Once free, she grabs my wrists and starts massaging them, as the had angry red marks from where I was pulling against them. When she went to grab my second wrist, I pulled away. 

“No. Don’t touch me.” I say, at the brink of tears. 

Chloe, shocked at Beca’s words, went to go pull Beca into a hug, only to be shoved against the wall by the frustrated brunette. 

“Beca, what-“ 

“No. I said don’t touch me. I don’t want you to ever touch me again.” 

Chloe stared wide eyed as realization sunk in. She really hurt Beca. She didn’t mean to, she was just trying to be a good domme. But, judging by the distraught look on Becas face, she did not do a good job. 

Beca, seeing the realization dawn on Chloe, starts to put her clothes back on. Once fully dressed, she searches for her purse and phone. She finds them in the corner and grabs them, and takes one more look at Chloe, who she sees is silently crying. 

‘Serves her right.’ Beca thought to herself. She goes to leave, before she feels the desperate redhead pull on her arm gently, silently begging her to stay. Beca shakes her head and yanks her arm free and opens the front door. She turns back right as she is about to go, ready to really make the redhead cry. 

“I don’t want to see you ever again. When I get back, I want you out of my fucking house, and out of my sight. If you don’t respect my decision, I’ll file a restraining order. Do you understand me?” Beca said, in a mock tone of Chloe’s domme persona. 

Chloe, starting to cry harder, nods slowly and grabs her purse and puts her shoes on quickly before passing beca and leaving the apartment complex. 

Beca, finally alone, throws her purse down and drops to her knees, crying openly. 

What did she just do? 

All she knew was that Chloe fucking pissed her off to the highest level, and she needed some space. But she didn’t mean to actually kick the redhead out of her life. 

‘Well, what’s done is done I guess.’ Beca thought to herself as she grabbed her purse off the floor and left her apartment, needing to talk to someone who she knew would be able to numb these feelings away, even if just for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would just like to say, thank you guys for the encouraging comments and all the reads. It means a lot ❤ 
> 
> And also, I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I promise they won't all be this way. It was just a good way to end the chapter.
> 
> Next update coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

*THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I repeat, NOT AN UPDATE.*

I am so sorry I have been really slow on updates. I have end of course exams coming up in three of my classes next week and I'm studying like crazy for those, and I am waiting for my laptop to come in. I have already written half of the next chapter on my ipad, and I'm probably going to have it up by the end of next week at the latest. After I finish my exams I'll have more time to update. 

Thank you guys so much for all the reads and all the comments though! I try to be really in touch with you guys so I read all the comments, and they are all so nice! Haha keep sending me those because they motivate me to hurry the heck up lol. 

I love you guys lots, and if you have any questions or comments or anything, make sure to comment and I'll try to answer!!


	4. Someone to numb the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca needs somewhere to go to take away her negative feelings, even if just for a while. And Beca just happens to have a best friend whos fridge is always stocked with booze. But when someone else answers the door, someone Beca has history with, things happen to complicate things a little.

Chapter three: 

Previously, 

All she knew was that Chloe fucking pissed her off to the highest level, and she needed some space. But she didn’t mean to actually kick the redhead out of her life. 

‘Well, what’s done is done I guess.’ Beca thought to herself as she grabbed her purse off the floor and left her apartment, needing to talk to someone who she knew would be able to numb these feelings away, even if just for a few hours.   
—————————————————————————————————————

Soon enough, Beca found herself standing at the front door of her best friend. 

Stacie Conrad. 

Beca knew that in order to get rid of these negative feelings, she needed to go to the one person she knew who’s fridge was always stocked with alcohol. 

And Beca would be damned if she didn’t get a beer in her. Or five. Or ten. It didn’t matter. As long as she got wasted to the point she didn’t remember her own name. Yeah, that sounded good right about now. 

Before thinking about anything, beca began aggressively knocking at the door, practically banging it down. 

A few moments later, the door flew open, to reveal not Stacie, but a certain flustered blonde towering above beca. 

Fucking Aubrey Posen. 

‘Dammit.’ 

Beca had forgot that her best friend was also a submissive, but she was not in a relationship with her dom. Stacie was a client to the one and only   
Aubrey Posen, and beca seemed to piss this domme off too. 

‘God dammit what is up with me pissing off dommes today?’ Beca thought to herself as she stared open mouthed at blonde, who was raising her brow higher every passing second. 

“Uhm, hi?” Beca said, trying to push her submissive side out of the way. 

Aubrey stood straighter and softened a little at becas nervousness. 

“Hello, Beca. Stacie’s busy, but you may come in and relax in the living room. Would you like anything to drink? I coul-“

“YES!” Beca blurted before the blonde could finish. 

Aubrey gaped wide eyed at beca, who just interrupted her. Yeah, that wasn’t going to slide with her. 

Fast as a snake, Aubrey grabbed Beca’s wrist and pulled her into the living room forcefully, not caring about the yelp of surprise coming from beca at the action. 

Before Chloe, Beca was one of Aubrey’s clients when beca was first discovering the world of BDSM. In fact, once she finished training with Aubrey, Aubrey had set up Beca with Chloe and that’s how they met.

Being pulled by the same person again made Beca feel scared. Before she knew it, tears of fear came streaking down her face as she tried to pry her arm back from Aubrey’s forceful hands. 

To no avail. 

Before she knew what was really happening, she was shoved in a corner in the living room, and smacked hard in the ass. 

“Oww!” I sobbed. 

She smirked and I turned around to look at her pleadingly, but she quickly forced my head back to the wall. 

“20 minutes Beca. Do you know why?” She asked, her hand still holding my head in place, my nose touching the corner. 

God this is humiliating. 

“Because I interrupted you.” I reply, making sure I don’t use a bad tone. 

She released my head and then walked away, to Stacie I assumed. 

I whimpered as I grew impatient. Damn. I just wanted a beer. I just want to forget. But no. I can’t even get a moment to myself without ticking off a dom. I wanted to die. 

20 minutes felt like an eternity. My hands stayed at my sides and my eyes faced the wall. I studied the lines of the wood. I sighed impatiently, as I had a feeling that I was supposed to be out by now. 

But I would have no way of knowing because if I turned around to look at the clock, I was almost certain that Aubrey would find out and beat my ass, and I was still sore from earlier. I decided it be best to stay out of trouble. 

Not much longer, I hear the tell tale sound of Aubrey’s heels clicking down the hallway and I release a sigh of relief. 

“You may turn around, Beca. Come here please.” Aubrey says, less stern then before. 

I slowly turn around and walk towards the tall blonde, who has her arms out, inviting me into her warm embrace. I practically race into her arms and cry into her shoulder, all my emotions and all of my pain being poured into Aubrey’s protective hold. 

“Shhh shhh it’s okay love. I’ve got you.” She says soothingly, and I sob louder as she leads us over to a nearby couch and rocks me in her hold. 

As soon as my sobs die down, I am lifted to straddle Aubrey’s lap, facing her. 

I look down out of habit, and she tsk’s and lifts my chin up so that my eyes meet hers. 

“Now what has got you so upset, babygirl?”

Oh, did I fail to mention that I was also her little? Oops! 

I shake my head, my eyes pleading with her to not make me say, but she just gives me one raised eyebrow, and I cower. 

“Me and Chloe fought. She hurt me down there.” I motion towards my lower half, and she nods slowly. 

“How did she hurt you, princess?” She asks me, concern evident in her voice. 

I take a deep breath to calm my emotions.

“She hit me down there. She also wouldn’t let me cum. She played with me, but wouldn’t let me have fun too. It hurt, mommy.” I say, beginning to whine. 

“Babydoll, what did you do in order for her to punish you, hmm?” She asked me, now knowing what had happened. 

“I, I um,...” I stutter, not knowing how Aubrey is going to react. Will she punish me too?! 

“Baby, you need to tell me. Please don’t make me punish you like this.” She says, almost begging and full of pity. 

I tense at the thought of a punishment. “I smoked. A lot.” I spit out quickly, before she punishes me. 

I hear her gasp, but the hard blow or the hard tug of my hair that I was expecting did not come. Instead she pulled my head into the crook of her neck and began rubbing soothing circles into my back, making me want to cry again.  
“Baby, you know those things hurt you, right? Why would you want to hurt yourself?” She questions softly. 

I suck in some much needed air and I let it out slowly. “I was stressed. Work is hard and everyone expects so much from me. I was hoping that smoking would make it easier, but it made it worse.” I vent. 

She hums in acknowledgement and then begins to rock us in a nice soothing manner. We stay like that for a while. Then, a question comes to mind. 

“Mommy?” I question. 

“Yes babygirl?” She answers, giving me her full attention. 

“Where is Stacie?” I ask, growing more concerned considering that Stacie didn’t know that I was a little before. 

“Don’t worry, love. I sent her to go to a friends house tonight. I told her that you came and were upset, and granted she tried to come and talk to you, I told her that I wanted talk to you.” 

I nod slowly my understanding, but get more confused. 

“How did you know I was upset, mommy?” I asked. 

“I saw it in your eyes babygirl. That is why I put you in the corner instead of spanking you. You needed time to breath and you needed to be punished.” 

“Oh.” I say, returning my head to the crook of her neck. 

She leans back and begins rocking again and I begin to feel my eyelids growing heavy. I look up at Aubrey, and she smiles. 

“Go to sleep baby. I will stay with you.” She says softly. 

I nod slowly and a few moments later, I drift off to sleep. 

I dream of Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for all the comments and the reads!
> 
> It turns out I had a little more free time then I thought I would lol. And... Um don't kill me haha. I wrote this when I was near delusional from sleep deprivation so I wrote things I probably wouldn't have thought of when I was sane. When I woke up, let's just say I spend 2 hours editing and fixing things, but I'm kind of proud of what came out. 
> 
> I know this complicates things between beca and chloe by adding aubrey to the mix, and you are all ready to probably murder me lmao, but I promise I have a plan. Chloe will not be forgotten. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I will try to update again next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Um.... so I actually cant continue with this fanfic. I'm so sorry guys. I have so much on my plate right now and this is just making It way worse. But thank you guys all for reading this and I'm sorry I had to leave it on a bad note. 

Another small tiny itsy bitsy reason I can't update any more is because I don't feel the inspiration to continue. And some people have pointed out that I fu**** up last chapter because that's not how bdsm works. I had a different idea, but it was messed up. And my lack of sleep and reliance of midol was not helping lol. 

Again, I'm so sorry and I hope you guys don't hate me too much lol.


End file.
